Ouch, that's going to leave a mark!
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: Lalna, or Livid decides to bend the rules set out by society, and accept Sjin's naughty dare. The girl who get the end of the dare is not pleased with the result. Livid's shaky reputation is not the only thing that's hurt after this goes down. (Teenscast! Onesided Rythna, featuring Fem!Rythian. I'm not at fault if anyone nosebleed's too hard*


_**Ouch, That's gonna leave a mark!**_

_**A Teenscast! Lalna and Fem!Rythian fanfiction, **_

_**Ships included: One-sided Rythna, Friendship Lajin, Hinted Sjin Sounds, Hinted Xephmadia, Friendship Zoethian**_

_**Rated T for Teenagers, because this is what this story is about**_

Highschool.

A mix of overgrown, greasy, hairy, sexually confused teenagers and small, seedy, giggly, out of place children. It's a very strange world we live in; we never have the right crowd and always lose our virginity to the wrong person. Its never a peaceful balance, someone always has to curls their slimy lips into a grin and whisper the nasty secret to the next person over. The school system is like Swiss cheese, filled with large gaping holes being eaten by the vermin of rats who infest the school.

And there always has to be a ruler of all this madness. No, not a principle, a pupil who is socially on top, one who flawless and well rounded, not always Mr. or Mrs. Nice guy. He or she always would have an army to lead his way into college successfully; he or she cared not for her other lives she or he ruined.

I can't say I'm the ruler, no, I'm a follower, I like to go with the flow rather than start a rebellion. And I'm fine with not being the king; I'm content with just being a beloved figure.

On the other hand, the other pals that I know constantly plot to overthrow the king, Xephos. They can attempt but they can't change the man's iron grip on the school. I, Livid, and my other friends keep the school in check, we make sure junior's aren't getting ahead of themselves and bribe teachers with gift cards to _Bed, Bath, and Beyond_.

Something's I've done; I'm not proud of, but it's like nature, the strong overthrow the weak. And the pack consumes the loners.

The loners.

Sad little teenagers, that don't exactly fit in anywhere. Just dragging themselves around, possibly hanging out with they're little amount of friends, maybe even the occasional drama with the more popular crowd. No, "cool student" in this school would be caught with the loners; the penalty is social suicide. Love or crushes are out of the bloody question.

But I seem to bend the rule, as do I with everything else, because I love to cheat the game. I say this because I like a certain loner. My close friends know about it, but avoid the topic. Instead of my boys bothering her, they keep a distance.

Everyone keeps a distance from the very tall, stoic, Swedish transfer. Her only friend is the one person who isn't really considered popular but is loved by everyone, her name is Zoeya. Short, bubbly, silly, and happy, Zoeya is the total opposite of her companion. Different in every perspective. The two had faced the wrath of highschool but still managed to haul themselves through.

Zoeya is kind to everyone but there is one acceptation.. And it just has to be me. I can't say I'm Jesus' son, more like Satan's. I've been called a heartless sociopath, a psychopath, and a coward. Which is all kinda of true. Even my best friend who-everyone-else-thinks-I-like-because-she's-kind-of-cute, Nano agrees with the theory that I'm a bad guy. Its like primary school all over, the gossip of us dating is all over even though I'm like 80% sure that she's dating Sjin.

Ah yes Sjin. Our relationship is very rocky. Sometimes I just can't understand that guy's emotions, but that wouldn't be surprising considering I suck at reading the atmosphere. I'm a scientist not a fucking therapist. I have some other friends too, Lomadia, Honeydew, they're cool and not like the rest of the shallow people I hang out with.

Anyways, straying off track, I broke the overly complicated boundaries of the school's society; I had a reward but a punishment in the end. A very painful one.

The other night, when the gang and I were doing the usual poker games and beer night like every Friday we were introduced to a oldie but goodie, Truth or Dare. I couldn't snake my way out of this dare. Sjin that goddamn bastard pushed my buttons and gave me the toughest dare of history.

"Lalna-

"Livid, Sjin, my name is Livid." I said curtly

"Fine, your majesty, Livid I dare you.." He looked up to the ceiling and paused waiting for the answer that could of saved me, if it was for Sips, the pale-skinned, cocaine addict just had to beckon him over and exchange a couple of words with him.

Sjin turned his head slowly around to turn and look at me,

"Livid I dare to you to go on a panty raid."

I swore I thought at the time I was a dog, and my floppy ears raised, and my tail decided to wag a mile a minute. "Go on," I pushed him.

"Not just anyone, Rythianna. I dare to you get her panties and bring it back by next Friday."

I felt my blood system freeze.

"No, no, no no," I quickly said and waved my hands around like a manic.

And then the hoots, and hollers, and yelling of the word coward came around, and in order to clean up my shitty reputation I had to do what I had to do.

That Thursday was the Swedish girl's gym day, meaning a chance to redeem myself. From the handy information from Kim, she's always the last one in the shower room so I don't have to handle any other girl's, because this one is hard enough.

I decided before the class would come in, I would just hide in the stalls and wait it out. And Jesus H. Christ do girls take forever to change. But, I had a front-row seat and I texted every minute of it to Sjin.

I guess the girls just thought I was some weird chic who was hanging out in the stall, since I had a couple walk by and spare a glance at the small crack in the stall. If they really had took a good look at me they would have freaked out and my cover would have been blown, but for some reason they just continued on with their business.

I don't look feminine… Did I at the time? Although no girl has a stubble of blonde on their chin or would wear a 2 sizes too big labcoat.

Anyways, after a while of twiddling my thumbs and watching the girls file out, I had about 45 minutes to kill. And of course, to wait them out, Candy Crush and Temple Run were my best friend.

When the female teenagers returned I perked up again. But this time they took even longer than getting out of their tight Hollister t-shirts and their pink, shiny, high tops. I was getting very impatient so I slumped to the floor, trying to keep out of eyesight, and tried to enjoy my view for the meantime.

I lost track of time and when I readjusted my eyes, its was clearly almost empty expect for maybe one or two women.

"Well, hurry up Rythzy! We got to go!" A positive voice chimed.

"Tell Ms. Flinch I'll be late again, my shoe lace's aren't cooperating." Rythianna added to her friend's statement.

I listened to the steadied footstep's leave the shower room. I was alone. Well, not really _she_ was in there too. I knew it either way this whole thing was gonna turn out bad. She's hates my guts, I don't really know why. I have told her again and again, that I didn't mean to almost run over Zoeya. And it wasn't my fault that Sjin kidnapped her dog. And that time I sabotaged her art castle "Blackrock", and I wasn't even the one to blow it up with fireworks. And that time-

Yeah.

I'm kinda of an asshole.

All these things were going through my head and when I came back into focus I was awaken by the sound of humming. Very slowly, I crept through under the stall, and double-checked that no one else was here. I army-crawled my way across the wet, moist floor, and near the lockers. I peeked around a bit, her stuff was on the other side.

I scooted carefully to the left side, and popped my head around the corner. I remember that I almost slam my head into the lockers.

I leant up against the base of the lockers, head in hands. She was hot all right, didn't matter if she was actually a un-predictable hurricane raging inside. She was just barely a few feet away slipping off her clothes.

I could just hear the nopes and lets-get-the-fuck-out-of-here start to rev up in my mind. I should have just left, just left and spare the embarrassment. But my hormones just laughed me in the face. So I stayed and watch her undress, eyeing her down; toes to head. She had beautiful, clear, milk chocolate skin, with silky, luscious dark hazelnut hair. Her little platinum blonde strip was hidden when she took off her t-shirt to reveal a simple black bra underneath.

Oh man, was my heart racing.

I felt almost like she sensed my presence, but if she had then I would have been dead right at the second I crawled over near her. But I didn't die, at least at that moment.

After some time of stripping and me eyeing her body, she stepped out of this part of the room and into the showers.

That was my cue to hustle over there and snatch her undergarments; luckily I listened to that hint from the universe. I scrambled over to where she put her stuff down and hovered over it. I picked up her underwear, and as soon as my fingers brushed the fabric I felt my face grew hotter than it was before.

I wanted to leave ASAP, but I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to the showers. I kinda shuffled over to the showers so I could see her in my view. I leaned against a locker and once again looked her over as she swept her long, graceful fingers through her lovely hair. Man, I wished she would do that to my hair.

In my moment of fantasying I guess I let myself slip up, just my luck. I remember falling to the ground, what a noise it made! The girl I was watching froze.

I couldn't move at the time, to busy groaning over my bruised arm. But that wasn't the only thing to be bruised. Rythianna cranked the water off very sluggishly letting me know that I was in trouble. She grabbed a towel from the hook outside her stall without even turning around; she skillfully wrapped it tight around her curves. She eerily spun around on her heels. Her face was as blank as a slate.

I met her gaze with fearful eyes. The teenager's blue eyes glinted as she glided over to me. Her long legs made her seem like a panther, graceful but deadly. I tried to escape; I tried to scramble away. But like the panther she is she managed to catch her prey. She slammed her foot, _hard, _against my back. With the amount of force she put into her stomp I crumbled against the ground, and flopped like a fish. She leaned down and yanked my head up.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said dangerously.

She leaned back a bit and then roughly grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me over to the stall. I yelped in protest but didn't scream. I tried to wiggle out but she gave me a good kick in the rib cage and that shut my mouth. She harshly threw me on the ground, and when my head hit the tiles I heard a loud ringing in the back of my mind.

I tried to move but she once again kicked me but not in the ribcage, right between the legs. That time I couldn't shut up. I rolled myself in a tiny little ball like frighten little hedgehog would. She crouched down to my level and then began beating the living shit out of me.

I'm surprised that I didn't die with her amount of strength. I wondered when she was going to leave me alone and just go to her next class already. After what seemed hours of pain, a bell somewhere shrieked signaling the pupils to go to they're next period. Rythianna made a terrifying growl with her throat.

"You're lucky this time you little fucking bastard. Next time, I see you snooping around you won't fucking live to tell the tale." She snarled. "Why the hell are you such a jackass? Don't you know other's have feelings too?" she gave me another good punch to the back.

She stood up her full-height and leaned forward to turn on the water to steaming hot. She then hurried to get her stuff and changed, and just as Rythianna was about to rush out, I croaked out,

"Y-you… Forgot.. You're underwear." I limped out of the shower, bloody and bruised. I had to give a fucking grin. I just. Fucking had too as boiling working started to burn into my already pink skin.

She curtly walked back to me and ripped it out of my hands, and than back handed me to the wall. I held my check and huffed; keeping my gaze down.

"You're going to be late you little goddamn pervert, and I'm not going to be blamed for it." Rythianna adjusted the way she spoke and calmed down a bit. "Get yourself to the nurse, if you squeal on me you're cheek won't be the only thing that hurts."

She spun back around and ran off.

So here I am now, its Friday night, and I re-told my story covered with bandages and band-aids. My friends patted me on the back saying, "Poor guy, poor guy". But not all was lost, and took out my phone, "Hey guys, I know I didn't correctly follow the dare but I did some else."

Sjin's eyebrow's had risen a bit, "What did you get Livid?" The men clustered around my phone. Everyone around me craned they're necks as I flipped through the pictures.

"Livid, why do you have pictures of my Lomadia?" Xephos said angrily. "Don't worry man, I'll print em out for you." I teased and he made a quiet chuckle.

"You got any large women on there, Liv?" Sips prodded at me.

"Just for you Sips, just for you,"

That was a very bittersweet night considering some of the girls in that class who was with us found out, and I had fresher bruise's minutes after.

But in the end, I felt I was successful and I had memories of this lovely adventure. Although of course, I wouldn't recommend this way of breaking the social barriers of highschool. There are better ways and much less painful ones. Although the rumors spread quickly and when I returned to school I was deemed hero to the male students; I was talked to more often than before, classmates bothering me for pictures and in return they gave me some cash. To the female students, well you would guess, I was tripped, giving dirty looks, and had stuff thrown at me. Rythianna wouldn't even look at me. Of course, I guess nothing else really changed expect Sjin and I became more of a trouble-making duo after. Flipping skirts and what not.

This wasn't a very good idea was it? Oh well you can't go back on the actions you made in the past right? I'm gonna have to live with this for the rest of highschool..

Highschool.

Its like the best hell you can ever have.

A/N

_Welp, I finally decided I was overdue for at least a little oneshot. I was really happy with this actually, I'm typically not very good at first person. But this is eight pages of it! I really tried my best on past pretense, but I don't think I did very well, I looking at a co-editer! If you are a good grammar Nazi please contact me! I know I need help with my grammar… ;-;_

_I made an attempt… Anyways I hope you enjoyed this perverted piece. I have no idea where the idea came from. O_O_

_This looked longer on mircosoft sorry if its a bit short :c_

_Signed,_

_Feli_


End file.
